


Spontaneous

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bartenders, Community: femslash_kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Neck Kissing, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Bree is working the late shift at the bar in the Sapphire Hotel.Charlotte is a guest that is exactly Bree's type.This is the story of their night together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



It was a fairly quiet Tuesday night.

Bree was on her own tending bar in the Sapphire Hotel. There were a few people sitting at tables. Mostly wearing business suits. Some alone. A few tables had two or three people at them. There was a couple, man and woman, getting lovey-dovey in the corner. She was massively out of his league in Bree’s opinion.

One particular woman had gotten Bree's notice. She was wearing a sharp tailored suit. She had her dark hair tied up in a neat bun. She was curvaceous in all the ways Bree found attractive. She was wearing black high heels. If Bree had to guess she was in her mid-to-late thirties.

The woman had started with a couple of gin and tonics and had recently switched to scotch, the expensive stuff too.

She’d charged the drinks to her room, one of the nicer suites in the hotel, and from the record Bree knew her name was Charlotte Hawthorne.

She had been in the bar for three hours at a table on her own with a laptop open in front of her, looking increasingly stressed.

It was a scene that was common in the hotel’s bar.

Bree busied herself cleaning glasses.

A guy came in and sat at the bar. An older gentleman, wearing an expensive suit and a flashy watch. He ordered pricy scotch too. He was chatty and Bree was happy to talk to him. Quiet nights passed quicker with someone to talk to. He seemed pleased that she could hold her own talking sports and he tipped well.

Bree was twenty-six. She was slender. She liked to run a lot and she had a runner’s body. She had her blonde hair in cute pixie cut. She was wearing smart black trousers and a white shirt. She had a small badge with the hotel logo and her name on it pinned to the shirt on the left side of her chest.

While Mr Flashy-Watch headed to the restroom Charlotte Hawthorne came up to the bar with her empty glass.

“Another?” Bree asked and took the empty.

Charlotte nodded. “Make it a double.”

“That bad huh?”

Bree grabbed a glass and put a cube of ice in it.

“You have no idea,’ Charlotte sounded exasperated. She leaned on the bar while Bree got the drink. “Fixing someone else’s fuck up is ten times harder than just doing a job yourself.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Charlotte, _Ms_ Hawthorne, Bree had noted, put the drink on the room again and went back to her table. Bree couldn’t help but admire those curves as she walked.

When he came back Flashy-Watch ordered another drink too and stayed at the bar for more chatter. He was an interesting enough guy. He was from out of state, had worked his way up from the bottom and was now a Sales Director for North America for a bicycle manufacturer.

When he announced he was turning in for the evening he left another generous tip before leaving.

About twenty minutes later Charlotte packed away her laptop. Bree had expected she would go up to her room. But instead she came over and sat at the bar. 

“Another double,” Charlotte said. “Are you allowed one?”

“Not while I’m on shift.”

“Well add another one for you onto my room, a double, and you can have it when you’re done.”

“Thanks.”

“When is that? The end of your shift I mean?”

Bree set the drink down in front of Charlotte. “Midnight.”

“Then home to hubby, or boyfriend?”

Bree met her eyes. “No, no one. Boys aren’t my type anyway.” Bree saw the dilation of Charlotte’s eyes and obvious interest in that remark.

“Is that so?”

“Yup.” 

They shared a moment, eyes locked.

Someone else approached the bar, it was the woman from the loved up corner couple. She ordered a bottle of wine and took it back to the table where the romance continued.

Bree returned to Charlotte. “So what brings you to our fine establishment?”

Charlotte smiled. It was a beautiful smile. “Big presentation tomorrow afternoon.”

“Cool, did you get it all fixed?”

“Yes. I think so. I hope so.”

They ran through a whole load of small talk. Bree asked where Charlotte was from. Asked more about her work. They talked about things to see and do in the local area. All the while there was another conversation going on below. A conversation in looks. Charlotte subtly touched Bree’s hand while they shared a joke.

“My last girlfriend always complained I wasn’t spontaneous enough,” said Charlotte after Bree had told her about the time she’d randomly gone to Rome one weekend.

Well there was a loud and clear signal if Bree ever saw one: _I’m into women too. Just in case that information is relevant._

“You should try it sometime. Let your hair down. Do something crazy,” Bree said.

“Hmm it’s hard to be spontaneous on my own. Unless it’s shopping.”

“Well do it with a friend. Or even a stranger.”

Charlotte paused. Drawing up her courage maybe? Making a choice? Making a plan? “You’re very pretty Bree.”

“Thank you, I think you’re very attractive too Ms Hawthorne.”

“You can call me Charlotte.”

“Charlotte it is,” Bree nodded. Her eye was distracted by movement in the corner. The couple were making out.

Charlotte glanced over her shoulder at the couple. “I think they should get a room.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Bree said. Charlotte turned back to Bree and looked her in the eyes, trying to decide if that remark had been Bree flirting with her.

“Well at least someone’s getting laid tonight," Charlotte said.

“I'm sure a gorgeous woman like you would have no trouble at all finding a friend for the night. Maybe you could take that spontaneity for a spin.”

“I suppose. But I am picky. She would have to be my type,” Charlotte leaned a little closer on the bar and dropped her voice a little quieter.

Bree nodded. “A girl’s gotta have standards. What’s your type? Let’s see if we can find someone.”

Charlotte looked round, as if checking for prospects. Apart from the increasingly horny couple there were a pair of men at one table and another guy on his own, engrossed in a book. “Well cute blondes with green eyes, about this tall,” she held her hand up at Bree’s height.

“Hmm,” Bree pursed her lips and tapped the bar thoughtfully. “I’m trying to think if I know anyone that would work for you.”

“That’s okay,” Charlotte put her hand on top of Bree’s, stopping the tapping. “I think I’ve already found the perfect candidate.”

“That's great, I’m sure she would be very interested in spending the night with you,” Bree turned her hand over and lightly stroked Charlotte’s palm with her middle finger in a slow circular motion.

“You know my room number right?”

“I do Ms Hawthorne,” Bree flashed her a grin.

“If you’re feeling spontaneous too maybe sometime once you're finished down here you can come knock on my door.”

“I’m feeling very, very...spontaneous.”

“Okay then,” Charlotte stepped back from the bar. “I’ll see you later. Don’t forget to have that drink before you come up.”

“I won’t.”

Charlotte gave her a last look then headed out. Bree watched her go. She thought about what Charlotte Hawthorne would look like underneath her clothes. She imagined she would look really hot.

When she looked over she saw the couple in the corner were still at it, and she spotted that the guy had his hand between the girl’s legs under the table. If they went much further she’d have to ask them to take it upstairs.

It was just before eleven so she had over an hour before the end of her shift. It was going to be a long hour. She tried to keep herself occupied cleaning glasses, wiping down the bar then wiping down the empty tables. About ten past eleven the amorous couple made their way out, presumably to continue their fun in private.

Bree felt every passing second counting down to when she could do the same.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up too much. Charlotte might change her mind or fall asleep before she went up there. She hoped not though. Charlotte was very much the kind of woman she was into and she was definitely in the mood.

The two business guys ordered more beers.

The guy with the book continued to read.

Time slowed to a crawl.

Minutes.

Seconds.

So.

Very.

Slow.

She cleaned the bar again.

Another round for the business guys.

Book guy left. He left a decent tip and his room and cellphone number on slip of paper. She hadn’t noticed him much to be honest though she’d seemingly made an impression on him.

It wasn’t unusual to get a number or sometimes a face-to-face proposition. Sometimes like with Charlotte it was someone she had an interest in. Away from home, knowing it would only be one night thing, people took their shot.

She wiped down the table and let the business guys know the bar was closing in twenty minutes. 

Ten long minutes later they left. They didn’t tip so well.

For the last ten minutes to midnight Bree waited and hoped no one would arrive looking for quick nightcap. She’d done all the clean up she needed to do.

The god of horny bartenders must have been watching out for her because when it hit midnight she logged out of the register and was officially off the clock.

Before closing up she poured herself the drink Charlotte had bought her. A double scotch, neat. She took it down in one. The burn as it went down turned into a pleasant warmth that spread out nicely.

She went to the bathroom. She peed and splashed some water in her face. She checked herself in the mirror. She looked good. She had nothing stuck in her teeth or anything like that.

Bree said her farewells to the night manager then headed for the elevators.

Charlotte was on the sixth floor, in a suite Bree knew to be one of the nicest ones.

It was just after twelve-fifteen when she knocked on Charlotte Hawthorne’s door.

Bree was just starting to think she was going to have to go home and console herself with wine and masturbation when the door opened.

“Fuck,” Bree whispered.

Charlotte had changed. Or maybe just gotten undressed.

Bree took a moment to look her up and down, taking it all in.

Charlotte was wearing a black lace bra that made an obscenely delicious display of her large breasts. It gave her a deep cleavage that Bree wanted to snuggle her face into. The matching lace panties were pretty, Bree wanted to get her face against them too. Charlotte also had on sheer black stockings topped with scalloped lace. On her feet were the heels she’d been wearing down in the bar.

Her shoulder length hair was down now.

Her body looked spectacular in every way.

“Well come in before someone else walks by,” Charlotte waved for Bree to enter.

“I feel both over and under dressed at the same time,” Bree said when her brain finally got it’s act together enough to produce words.

Charlotte closed the door. “It’s not too much is it? I don’t honestly know why I packed this, it’s not like I planned for...well, this.”

“You look amazing,” Bree said.

Charlotte gave a shy smile and led Bree into the lounge area of the suite where on the table there was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket next to two glasses. One of the glasses had a little champagne in it already. “Get comfortable and I’ll pour us a drink,” Charlotte said.

Bree took off her flat shoes and socks, quickly followed by her shirt and pants. When Charlotte approached withering the drinks she paused to look at Bree.

“Sorry I’m not wearing anything as fancy as you,” Bree said. She was left in only a plain white bra and pale pink panties.

“You’re very beautiful,” Charlotte said. She handed Bree one of the glasses. “Sorry I don’t normally do this kind of thing. I’m not sure what the, uh, rules are.”

“No rules, just a fun happy spontaneous time.”

Charlotte raised her glass. “To being spontaneous.”

Bree clinked her glass to Charlotte’s and they both took a sip.

“Shall we sit?” Bree suggested, realising that she was going to be taking the lead a little here.

They sat close together on the couch. There was a tangible attraction between them. A tension. Bree wanted Charlotte. It was obvious the feeling was mutual. They were both here for the same thing.

“Do you do this often?” Charlotte asked then shook her head. “Sorry that’s probably rude.”

“You can ask me anything you want, I’m an open book,” Bree said. “Not often. Only with really hot women.” She put her hand on Charlotte’s leg, just above her knee. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“I’ve been wanting you to touch me all night.”

Bree smiled at that. “I’ll touch you anywhere you want me to.”

“Everywhere.”

Bree finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table. “I like your hair down, it’s really pretty.”

“Thank you,” Charlotte finished her drink and put her glass beside Bree’s.

Bree moved her hand from Charlotte’s leg up to her hair, running her fingers gently through it. “So what do you like?”

“In what way?”

“Sexually. What turns you on?”

“Kissing, Here,” Charlotte put her hand on her neck. “But honestly I’m pretty turned on already.”

Bree licked her lips. “Me too.” Which was an understatement. Bree was _horny_. Sex was in her blood. There was a needy heat low in her belly. There was desire and want and lust and it was everything she could do not to pounce on Charlotte.

“Let’s do something about it then,” Charlotte's expression left Bree with no doubt she wanted this just as much.

“Let’s.”

Bree gave into her instincts. She surprised Charlotte by practically throwing herself at her. She settled on her, straddling her lap.

“Hi,” Charlotte laughed.

“Hi,” Bree leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Charlotte’s lips were soft. Bree tasted champagne on them. Their first kiss light, experimental. Testing the waters and finding out of their chemistry would really ignite into the sparks they wanted.

The second kiss was more confident, more eager. Charlotte’s arms went around Bree, clinging tight. Bree's fingers ran through Charlotte’s hair and cupped the back of her head. Bree slid her tongue into Charlotte mouth. Kissing Charlotte was effortless. It was joyful. It was a rush. She lost herself in just kissing and being kissed.

Then Bree pulled on Charlotte’s hair, not too hard, so she tilted her head back. Bree put her lips to Charlotte’s neck, kissing and licking and sucking softly. Charlotte moaned and put her head back further.

“Don’t worry about leaving marks, I’ll cover them up.” Charlotte’s voice was low and breathy.

Bree sucked a little harder and nibbled at Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte squeezed Bree tighter, and let out a louder moan.

Bree relaxed her hold on Charlotte’s hair and their lips came together again. Bree had indeed left a few marks on both sides of Charlotte’s neck.

After a bit of fiddling Charlotte undid Bree’s bra. They separated their bodies just for long enough to take it off and toss it aside.

“Yours too,” Bree said after another long kiss. The manoeuvre was more awkward. Charlotte leaned forward, Bree reached behind her and together they got the bra off.

Charlotte’s breasts were spectacular.

“I like this,” Charlotte said and ran her fingertip over the small silver barbell piercing through Bree’s right nipple.

“I think you have the best tits I’ve ever seen,” Bree said, without exaggeration. She put her hands on them, squeezing firmly, using her thumbs to circle Charlotte’s hard nipples.

They got back to kissing. Bree’s hands leaving Charlotte’s breasts as they pressed against each other again. Her hands went back to Charlotte’s hair. Bree had picked up that Charlotte seemed to like her hair being played with and pulled on.

Charlotte wriggled her hand in between them, down between Bree’s thighs

“God I can feel how wet you are,” said Charlotte , her fingers rubbing Bree through her underwear.

“Wet for you,” Bree nodded, she widened her legs and tilted her hips to try give Charlotte the best angle.

They kissed. Open-mouthed and eager. Charlotte rubbing Bree’s sex as best she could.

Charlotte was the one that finally said “Let’s go to bed.”

Bree had no argument with that whatsoever.

The bedroom of the suite had a king-sized bed. Bree knew from past experience it was easily capable of sleeping three. It was a spacious room with soft lighting and tasteful, minimalist decor.

Charlotte kicked off her heels on the way to the bedroom. The brief pause in proceedings gave Bree time to feel that burning core of need within. She was so glad Charlotte had invited her here. This was what she needed. They tumbled onto the bed together, kissing, hands all over each other finding fun places to touch.

Bree ended up on her back, Charlotte seemed to want to take more control now and Bree was happy to let her have it. She would let this woman, who was barely more than a stranger, do anything she desired to her.

Charlotte made her way down Bree’s slender body. She played with the nipple piercing while lavishing attention on Bree’s other breast with her mouth. Bree buried her hands in Charlotte’s hair again, gently pulling on it while Charlotte sucked on her nipple.

Charlotte was quick to continue down, as if impatient to reach her destination.

Bree closed her legs together while Charlotte pulled down Bree’s arousal-soaked underwear, dropping them of the side of the bed. Bree then spread her legs wide. Baring herself fully.

Charlotte kissed the inside of Bree’s thigh, right on the small red love heart tattoo that was there. She then kissed closer to Bree’s sex. Closer.

Bree watched, one hand on Charlotte’s head, the other on her own breast. Charlotte took a long lick, gathering Bree’s wetness on her tongue.

“You taste so good,” Charlotte licked again, again, again. She got familiar with Bree in the most intimate way.

Bree pulled sharply on Charlotte’s hair, bucking up with her hips.

Charlotte read the signals right. She started swirling her tongue over Bree’s clit, sucking on it every three or four swirls.

“More,” Bree urged. “More.”

Bree’s cries soon turned to begging Charlotte not to stop.

She finally found the glorious release she had been aching for all night. She came hard. Intense, hot, pleasure washed over her. Consuming her senses.

Bree closed her eyes and left herself drift on that feeling. Pure bliss.

Charlotte came up to lie beside her. Bree rolled over to face her and kissed her, trying to convey through her lips just how good Charlotte had made her feel. She could taste herself, her own wetness, on Charlotte’s lips. It was intoxicating.

“You’re so fucking good at that,” Bree said. She cupped one of Charlotte’s breasts and pinched her nipple, harder than she’d meant to.

Charlotte took in a sharp breath.

“Sorry,” Bree lightly circles the nipple with her thumb.

“No, it’s okay, I liked it,” Charlotte said. Bree had confused the pleasure on Charlotte’s face for pain. Or maybe Charlotte liked a little bit of the right kind of pain. Maybe Charlotte had a bit of a kinky side.

Bree pinched her nipple again, pulling on it for a second before letting it go. “Yes?”

Charlotte made an unmistakably happy noise and nodded. “Yes.”

Bree grinned and leaned in, putting her lips to Charlotte neck again. As she sucked at her pulse-point, harder than she had done before, she pinched the nipple again.

Charlotte let out a positively wanton moan. “Oh yes, just like that!”

Bree spent a few minutes like that, taking Charlotte’s cries of gratification and her enthusiastic exultations as her guide.

Bree gently urged Charlotte onto her back and got on top, straddling her hips while still focusing her attention on her neck and breasts.

She started down, making the same journey Charlotte had made on her body, but Bree took her time. She made a trail of open mouthed kisses down Charlotte’s chest, between her tits. She brushed her lips over Charlotte’s right breast and took the nipple in her mouth, sucking and using her teeth to bite with just the amount of pressure that the other woman seemed to like. Bree alternated between Charlotte’s breasts a few times then kissed down. She placed soft kisses down her stomach, she swirled her tongue in Charlotte belly button which made her giggle.

Bree kissed the waistband of Charlotte’s underwear. “I can’t wait to taste you,” she said.

She hooked the fingers of both hands and dragged the lace panties down. Leaving the hold-up stockings on she got settled between Charlotte’s legs. She put her lips where the edge of the underwear had been, resuming her kisses where she had left off.

She smooched down through the soft patch of dark neat hair to Charlotte’s labia. Bree could see Charlotte was wet. She delicately kissed around her sex before parting Charlotte folds with her tongue.

Charlotte arched up and whimpered Bree’s name.

Charlotte tasted good. She smelled good. Bree touched the tip of her tongue to Charlotte’s clit, making small up and down movements on it. Charlotte moaned encouragement. Bree slipped her left arm under Charlotte’s leg, her hand firmly holding onto Charlotte’s hip.

“Fingers?” Bree asked then returned her tongue to Charlotte’s clit.

“Yes.”

Bree immediately pressed the index and middle fingers of her right hand into Charlotte. She was hot and slick and after a few deep thrusts called for more. Bree slid in a third finger. She fucked Charlotte slow, fingers sinking all the way in before she drew them almost all the way back, reversing direction before they were fully out. 

“Harder, faster.”

Bree gave the woman what she wanted. She sucked and licked on Charlotte clit, fingers pumping fast, focusing with all she had on making Charlotte feel good.

Charlotte wasn’t quiet when she came. Her thighs quivered and Bree felt the pulsing clench around her fingers.

When Bree withdrew her fingers she greedily sucked and licked Charlotte’s wetness from them. She moved up beside Charlotte and kissed her lips.

They snuggled together, facing each other, sharing smiles and blissful kisses.

***

In the morning they had coffee wearing the hotel’s fluffy white robes.

Bree had had offered to leave before they’d gone to sleep but Charlotte had asked her to stay.

After coffee Bree got dressed. She gave Charlotte her cellphone number and Charlotte promised she’d stay at the Sapphire and give her a call if she was in the city again.

“Thank you for being spontaneous with me,” Charlotte said.

“Believe me it was my pleasure,” Bree replied and they shared a smile. “Good luck with your presentation.”

“Thank you.”

Bree kissed her, sweetly, one last time and left the room.

She headed home. Maybe she’d see Charlotte again one day. Maybe she wouldn’t. Either way she was glad for the wonderful night they’d shared.


End file.
